The Art of Thievery
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: Her grandma's got a terminal illness and Momo's only chance to save her is to obtain the MiracleWonder. How'll she hide the fact that she's a thief from her dad, and more importantly, Hitsugaya? HitsuHina romance, suspense, fantasy
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Here's another one of the stories I was talking about. I actually like this idea, so I hope you guys do too. I would also like to clarify that this idea came to me from watching Detective Conan. So it's going to have a lot of resemblances to Phantom Thief Kid. You don't have to know who they are, but that's just in case you're wondering.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love

Story: The Art of Thievery

Chapter 1: The Thief

She soared through the darkness of the night like an owl. With the police quickly chasing after her, she couldn't help but feel a rush of adrenaline. The thrill of the chase excited her as she leapt from building top to building top. The young girl stopped, dead in her tracks, and smiled at all the officers that surrounded her. She dropped a single smoke bomb, and as when the haze disappeared, so did the girl.

"WHAT! SHE GOT AWAY AGAIN! WHAT ARE YOU? IDIOTS?" Inspector Hinamori yelled at the top of his lungs the next morning. All of them understood why he was so vexed. That same thief has eluded them for the 4th time, even after she sent them notices. They all mumbled their apologies and silently got back to their work.

Meanwhile, at Seireitei High, Momo Hinamori had just arrived late in her class. She quickly went to her seat, which happened to be next to her boyfriend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. "Hey bedwetter. Late again." His smirk was undeniably cute to Momo, but she gave him a playful glare. "Shut up, Shiro-chan."

"Did you sleep late again?"

"Just a little late."

"You need to get to bed earlier, bedwetter. At this rate, you'll get sick."

"Yea, thanks Hitsugaya-kun." She said as she gave him a sheepish smile.

"So how's your grandmother doing?" Momo's grandmother had gotten extremely sick lately, and she and Toshiro had been visiting her countless times at the hospital. The doctors have already determined it to be an unidentified terminal illness.

"…She's not… doing very well. They said she doesn't have much time left…" she didn't continue the rest, and Toshiro already understood. "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll all work out in the end."

"What's so interesting, Ms. Hinamori, Mr. Hitsugaya?" Their teacher asked, quickly bringing them out of their own conversation.

"Nothing. Sorry." They both apologized. "Now then class, let's begin with some quick math drills."

The rest of the classes went by very quickly and Toshiro and Momo went to the hospital. When they arrived, they asked to see Mrs. Hinamori, her grandmother. The old woman laid in the bed resting. Momo looked at her and some tears started leaking, but Hitsugaya quickly pulled her into an embrace. "It'll be alright, Momo."

They stayed there, just watching her breathing, and lying there with her eyes closed. Afterwards, he walked her home and then returned to his own house.

"I'm back, Mom."

"Not yet, honey."

"Ok. Did you already send them the notice?"

"Yea. Just be careful, your father will be there this time."

"I will. Don't worry mom." She went upstairs to get some rest before having to leave.

She put on her white outfit and gave her mom a kiss before departing. '_For Grandma_'.

**Author's note: **So, how'd you guys like it? I never actually put who the thief was, but I'm sure you know. Also, I know this chapter was short, but my first chapters are usually the shortest; the future chapters should get longer. Well, please review, and I'll update when I reach 10 reviews.


	2. Secrets

**Author's note: **Here's another update for my second favorite story that I'm writing. Can anyone guess what my favorite story out of all the ones that I'm writing is? Anyways, here it is, late. Sorry, and I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach nor any of its characters.

Chapter 2: Secrets

"Wow, I swear, they just get slower and slower each time." Momo ranted on to her mom. "Dad just stood there watching me. Oh yea, here's some more money for grandma." The bag contained only money. Momo had never taken anything more than she needed.

"Count your blessings, honey. If your father went after you, he surely would've caught you."

"Yea, I guess. Well, I'm gonna go to bed now."

"Ok, sweetie." Her mom went to her own room to retire for the day as well. Her dad; however, would have to remain at the office.

When morning came, Momo forced herself to wake up after breaking her alarm clock. She had to hurry and get ready for school, and of course, Hitsugaya. He would come to her house and walk with her to school for the rest of the way.

"So this is how Momo looks like after she gets out of bed."

"Ah! Get out, Hitsugaya-kun!" she said with feigned anger before throwing a pillow. "Yea, yea, Bedwetter. Hurry up so we aren't late for school."

Momo grabbed two pieces of toast for her and Toshiro before getting on her way to school. "So what were you up to last night? When I called, you didn't answer."

"Uh… I must've fallen asleep."

"Oh, being Ms. Sleeps a lot again?"

"Hey! I don't sleep that much."

"Sure you don't, and my hair is pink."

When they finally made it to school, they parted ways and went to their separate lockers. "So tired." She mumbled out. "I've gotta get more sleep somehow."

Hitsugaya was under the same exhaustion. As more of the class gathered, Momo took her seat right next to Toshiro. "You look like you really need to take a nap." After pointing out the obvious, he dove in for a quick kiss.

'Of course I do. I've hardly had any sleep lately.'

"Yea, I guess…"

"Is there something you're not telling me?" He gave her a suspicious look.

"Of course not. Why would you ask that?"

"You said you slept early yesterday, yet you're still tired today, meaning you were just lying about what you did last night."

"I…I…Hitsugaya-kun, I"

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me… now, but you will tell me eventually." He said giving her a smirk. "But for now, you can make it up to me by going out with me on Saturday."

"Of course."

The classes flew by quite quickly, and all the other students groaning from all the assignments they received. Momo and Toshiro both walked side by side, on their way to Momo's house. "Hey, Shiro, have you heard of that thief stealing all the money."

"Yea, I heard she was supposed to be a beautiful young girl," He paused before looking back at her. "But I'm sure she's not as pretty as my little Bedwetter." Toshiro then gave her a kiss on the neck.

"Shiro-chan." She said, looking away and blushing cutely.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." He said after breaking the kiss. "Yea, ok. Bye Shiro-chan."

"Bye."

Momo had tried to hide it, but it was still there, the guilt of having to lie to others, especially to Hitsugaya and even her own dad about her persona as a thief. As she closed the door after walking in, she had only a gloom look on her face.

**Author's note:** I hope you guys liked it. Anyway, I'll update when I reach 25 reviews.


	3. Decisions

**Author's note: **Here's the next update for The Art of Thievery. I'm very sorry for how late it is, but I finally got to it. Everything's been hectic lately, but I'll try to update at least a couple times a week.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 3: Decisions

"What?"

"It's exactly as I said. They're demanding us to pay."

"How can we possibly come up with that much money in such a short amount of time?" Momo asked with anger.

"I don't know…your father's considering the option of just letting her go. The chances of the operation being a success are slim to none…and I want you to stop."

"To stop and just let her go! We can't just let her go! There's still a chance the operation could be a success, mom!"

"Momo, think about it. What could you possibly do now? At the rate you're going, we'll never get enough money. Your grandmother is suffering as we speak, Momo! This isn't a game!"

"I know it's not, but I can still pull it off! I just have to go after a bigger source!"

"The bigger the source, the more dangerous!"

"Mom, just let me do it!"

"MOMO-" She was interrupted by the doorbell ringing.

"I'm going out now, and I'm going to get the money, whether you like it or not!"

"We'll continue this when you return home!" She scolded angrily before going into the kitchen. Momo had worked so hard, at school, at home, and even on her heists. She deserved some time to herself, but her mother didn't know what to do about this problem. Putting her head onto her arms, she fell asleep, with the stress lifted, if only for a moment.

"Good morning, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Morning, Bedwetter." He said before messing up her hair and giving a swift kiss to the lips. Blushing with the color of a cherry, she put laid her head upon his shoulder. "What should we do today?" She whispered charmingly into his ear.

He took a moment to appreciate the scent wafting towards him. "Hitsugaya-kun?" She whispered playfully, bring him back down to earth. "Oh…yea. I was going to take you to the carnival." Still in a haze of passion, he stumbled a bit as he walked off alongside Momo to the car.

Taking the quickest route to the carnival, Hitsugaya took notice of Momo's depressed-looking expression. "Momo, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. We're going to the carnival, aren't we."

Hitsugaya sighed and immediately stopped the car. "I'm not going to drive until you tell me the truth Momo."

"Tell you the truth?" Now was the opportune moment to tell Hitsugaya everything. The truth. Would it be the right choice to dump all of this on Hitsugaya?

"Hitsugaya-kun…"

**Author's note: **Ok, so there we have it. What should Momo do? I already have an idea, but I'm not completely sure. If you guys have any suggestions, please tell me. I'll update when I reach 33 reviews.


	4. Loving Comfort

**Author's note:** Ok, I basically got the message that all of you want Momo to tell Hitsugaya the truth. Then, some of you want them to rob the bank together. Well, you'll just have to read on to find out what happens. Anyway, without any further pointlessness of this author's note, let's get on with the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**PS: **Thanks to everyone that reviewed, including the anonymous reviewers. I can't personally reply to you guys, but I can publicly thank you here.

**SPOILER ALERT: **Did anyone read the manga??? Hinamori finally got in and she kicked ass!!! I knew she'd get back in eventually!!

Chapter 4: Loving Comfort

"Tell you the truth?" Now was the opportune moment to tell Hitsugaya everything. The truth. Would it be the right choice to dump all of this on Hitsugaya?

"Hitsugaya-kun…" Her breath was shallow, and she felt as if she was about to cry.

"Momo…is it your because of your grandmother's health?"

Considering for a moment, she forced her tears back, and turned towards Hitsugaya. "Yea."

A simple lie, adding to the pile others she had already told. "Momo, do you really expect me to believe that?" Sealing his last words in her mind with a kiss, a sign of affection and a willingness to be open. "Momo, I've known you since we were both three years old. And I can tell when you're lying."

"Lil' Shiro…Please don't mak-"

"I won't…I won't force you. You can tell me when you're ready. Whatever it is." In an effort to brighten her up, he flashed a smirk, his special smirk, the one meant only for Momo.

"You still want to go?"

"…Could you take me to your house instead?" Generally, Hitsugaya would have denied this request for fear of losing control; but how could he possibly say 'no' to her now? "Yea, sure."

The drive towards Hitsugaya's house was quiet with a tense air; both of them letting the silence eat away at them. Luckily, the ride was also short, allowing them to continue the silence.

"You can go sleep in my bed, you look kinda tired. I'll go prepare something for you to eat." Before he left, Momo's hand grasped his arm, and she gave him a pleading shake of the head.

"Momo…"

She continued, as if saying '_please_', wearing out what was left of Hitsugaya's willpower. He followed her into his room and lay down beside her, holding her in his sweet caring embrace. Hoping a nice nap could lift her spirits some, he wasted no time in soothing her to sleep.

'_Shiro-kun…_" The girl mumbled as she snuggled closer to her beloved Shiro-kun. "I'm right here for you." He said in an equally thin tone.

_Flashback:_

'_Lil' Shiro…about what you said earlier, did you really mean it?'_

'_Of course I meant it, Bedwetter. Why else would I have said it? I'll be by your side forever, no matter what. But you tell anyone I said that and I'll make sure they all know you wet the bed!'_

'_SHIRO!'_

_End Flashback:_

"Momo," he gave her sleeping figure a gentle shake, and then planted a placid kiss upon her lips. "Wake up, it's six."

She rubbed away the last remnants of sleep away from her eyes. "Wait, six?! I'm going to be late!"

"Late? Do you have to go somewhere?"

"N-No, but my mom wants me to get home earlier tonight. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I'll give you a ride home."

Both ran out the door, and Hitsugaya hurried to start the car. Momo fiddled with her fingers, showing her anxiety. As the car pulled up to Momo's house, she ran up to her front door after giving Hitsugaya another goodbye kiss, and a 'thanks'.

"I'll see you later, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Ok, bye."

Waving off once more, she stepped through the door and was greeted by her mother. "Momo-"

"Mom, I'm going. I don't care what you-"

"I know." Her words shocked Momo beyond disbelief.

"Really?"

"Even if I could physically stop you, I wouldn't be able to mentally stop you. I just want you to promise me that you'll be careful."

"I'll be fine, and I already got the notice ready." She reached into her pockets only to find nothing but the little amount of air. "I was sure I put it in here before I left." She checked her other pocket and that was when she realized what had happened.

**The Art of Thievery**

After finally reaching home, Hitsugaya immediately went into his room to change into something more comfortable. However, upon entering his room, a piece of paper on his bed caught his notice.

Opening it, he read the words written on the paper. The content forced open his eyes and he read it once more to ensure that he wasn't mistaken.

"Momo…"

**Author's note: **Ok, so what's Toshiro gonna do now? Anyone want to take a guess or how bout suggestions. Anyway, I hope you liked it and please review. I'll update when I reach 47 reviews.


End file.
